Ahh, it's a moment thing
by Desstrio
Summary: RobinXStarfire. Yep, it's been done, and it's happening again. I think I'll turn this into a one shot chapter thingy... Sounds good to me!
1. Chapter 1

"Robin?" A sweet voice climbed from under a blanket.

"Come on Star, it's time for practice...come on...get up sleepy head..." A more masculine voice rocks the Tameranian until she's positioned on her back. She moans from the sudden alertness she now carries, the masculine voice {in which is Robin} picks her up in his arms and cradles her like a baby. She lays in his arms tired, he just sits there, neither wanting a moment like this to ever subside.

"The practice?" She yawns loudly, then snuggles into his chest. "I am not wanting to do this this moment, maybe another time." She breaths slowly and relaxed, nothing really would get her to move. Nothing.

"Come on Star, everyone else is up, except Beast Boy and Jewel...but you know them...and I'm sure Cyborg is waking them up as we speak... Come on, it's time to get up." He yawns now as well, getting tired in this whimsical atmosphere. Though he wears his mask, his eyes become slits, signaling him wanting to go to sleep as well. "Okay, maybe a few more minutes..." He trails off in a lecture, but no one in the princesses room listens.

They eventually fall asleep, thoughts racing through each others heads. Things like; _Why is he so giving today?_ And; _What's going to happen if we get caught?_

But thankfully, no one has entered her room. They lay there for what seems to be hours, yet it's only been a few minutes. Thankfully, they aren't caught.


	2. Chapter 2

"Starfire?" Robin's voice echos through the hall. He and Starfire stand in the middle, talking about...who knows.

"Yes, Robin?" Her voice sings.

"Can I...can I tell you something? Something, important?" He asks. He takes her hand in his, holding it by his side. She blushes.

"Of coarse." She agrees. He seems hesitant.

"You...you know you're my...my best friend right?" He manages to stutter out. She smiles at him, and starts to sway. He smiles meekly at her.

"Of coarse, Robin. And you are mine." She says happily. Feeling like he mislead her, he clears up the situation.

"No, Starfire, there's more. I think...I think I lo-love y-you." He says turning his head to the side, avoiding her gaze. She smiles at him wider. She grabs his chin in her hand, and thrusts it towards her face.

They kiss. They kiss passionately, and deeply. Long and hard. His arms tighten around her waist. Her fingers get lost in his slick, black, spiky hair. Though his eyes are hiding, his mask becomes two perfect slits. They're all alone in this long strip of hallway. The dark, grey hallway, all alone. Nothing could ruin they're perfect moment. No one could possibly push them apart, they are meant to be together.

Starfire pulls away.

"Robin," She whispers. "I love you more then my knorfka." She pulls him into another sweet and passionate kiss. He can feel a single tear run down her cheek.

"Starfire, you're crying? What's wrong?" He looks wary.

"Nothing is the matter. I am...just so happy." She exclaims. They hug. Robin holds her, just holds her. She holds him back, and they stand there. Until the warning light flashes...


	3. Chapter 3

"Robin? Robin? Where did you go?" Starfire called out from the halls.

It was a day like any other, but this day, this day was special. This day had many stories to tell, for this day, had very special traits.

Starfire continues to wonder the halls, holding her arms crossed, a worried look on her face. Slowly making her way around a corner, she ran into a surprise. Both screamed as their faces smacked into each other, the newcomer, the first to arise.

"Star! I'm so sorry!" He said quickly, full worry now splashed across his face.

"It is okay, friend Beast Boy. I am not damaged, but, have you seen Robin? I have been wandering the halls for quiet sometime." She says meekly, as the green one helps her to her feet. Being extra careful not to touch her hand, for he knew only one man could touch the alien princesses hand.

"Yeah, he was in the common room with Jewel and me. Which brings me to my question, dude have you seen Jewel?" He asks, suddenly getting excited.

"I have not, though I remember her saying something about...your room and-"

"Thanks Star!" He runs away, chuckling to himself, passing the corner with a jump.

"How odd, I hope I didn't ruin their game of the hide-and-seek." She warns herself. Continuing to the common room, her mind starts to wander.

_Why,_ she thought,_ was Robin hiding from me? Had she done something wrong? _She can't remember saying anything to him wrong. _Was it something she had done?_ It couldn't be, he had been avoiding her all day. It's been eating away at her inside, not knowing.

She reaches the door to the common room, and stands there, preparing herself. She doesn't know what in store. Though she hopes they are still friends, and why wouldn't they be? Starfire felt they would always be friends, and she hoped for something more. Little did she know, Robin hoped for the same.

She places her ear to the door, not hearing anything, but slow breathing. Her alien senses are far greater then humans. She inhales deeply, sucking in as much confidence as she could, and opened the door.

There sat Robin the boy wonder, on the couch, watching a cooking show. As Starfire slowly made her way towards the boy, floating, so he may not hear her and run away.

"And that is how you put water in a cup. Join me next week so that we may-"

"Robin?" Her sweet voice asks, touching his shoulder softly. He jumps at the sudden interaction.

"Starfire! Oh, ugh, hi. When did you...?" He starts nervously.

"Just now. I have a question, why have been avoiding me all this time? Do I have, 'the germs?'" She asks hesitantly, looking down as she returns to the floor.

"No! No! It's not that it's just...I ugh...I've had allot to think about...and ugh...allot on my mind. It's not your fault!" He says waving his hands, after he took them off his head. She looks slightly happier now, yet, not enough for Robin. "I know how to make it better!" He says slyly. Starfire now looks confused. Better? She could live with that answer, it may not be what she wanted, but she could live with it.

Robin jumps over the couch, and stands in front of Starfire. He takes her hands in his and holds them tightly. Staring, through his masked eyes, up to her. Though she can't see them, she pictures them being a deep midnight brown, or bright sky blue. He can see hers fine, the gorgeous green in every corner, and the sparkle just recently placed in them.

"Robin what are-"

"Shh..." He places a finger on her lip, silencing her. She closes her eyes, some small earthly gestures, can be to much. Only, to find out once she opened her eyes, what Robin meant.

Slowly his face slid closer to hers, quickly closing her eyes, she licked her lips in preparation. Their smooth lips suddenly connect, sending shivers down Starfires spine. Robins lips curve perfectly onto Starfires, meaning they should be the only ones to ever connect. Starfire immediately melts into this kiss, sighing out all her air. Robin softly chuckling in his mind, knowing this _was_ the right time to kiss her.

Suddenly, out of no where, he nibbles on her lip, making her whimper in pleasure. He places his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him. She places her hand on his head, exploring his hair.

They resume, the kiss after a few seconds of catching their breath. Looking back into each others eyes, they couldn't resist.

They kiss. They kiss passionately, and long. A tender sweet after kiss, sending, what seemed like lightning, through their bodies. Only to be interrupted by a loud yell.

"Hey ya'll! Hows my two favorite Titans?" It was Cyborg, coming in for lunch. At once making the two Titans in love fear for their reputation as, "just friends." They pull away, making sure Cyborg saw nothing.

"Hey Cyborg! What's for lunch?" Robin asks curiously. Winking at Starfire once Cyborg bent down to retrieve something from the cabinet. She giggles quietly, blushing at the sight of her new lover.

"Sandwiches! Though I really should have Jewel help me, she rocks at mayonnaise!" He says throwing the contents on the counter.

Once he exclaimed that {the so true fact as it was...} They called Jewel, Beast Boy, and Raven into the common room, with the promise of lunch. Jewel helped Cyborg make them, as Beast Boy helped Jewel with the drinks. {And this is where my writing skills takes their downfall}:

They all ate their sandwiches, and they were all good. Thanks to Jewel. {Cyborg helped too...} After they were done, Beast Boy and Jewel returned to their room...Raven went to hers, and Cyborg went to work on the T-car. Robin and Starfire you ask? They went down to the beach, to take a walk, to talk about what has been on Robins mind, and etc.

Like it?


End file.
